Touching On Memories
by Caz251
Summary: Snape can't remember what has happened when he awakens in the hospital wing, but through the use of legillimency he views the things he can't remember.


Written for elf's prompt at fic promptly: Harry Potter, Harry/Snape, lost memories

Severus knew when he came to in the hospital wing that something was wrong, he didn't feel right, there was something different about him. He tried to think about how he had come to be in the hospital wing, but the last thing he remembered was being in the Shrieking Shack with the Dark Lord and Nagini. The battle, he wondered what had happened, he assumed that the Dark Lord had won as he was in the hospital wing still alive, if the Light had won he doubted his condition would be so favourable.

The hospital wing seemed empty though, much emptier than he thought it would be in the aftermath of the battle. He wondered if it would be Poppy who would be coming to patch him up, or if the Dark Lord had called for one of his own healers. The woman who rushed into the room when he attempted to get out of bed was unfamiliar to him, so he assumed that the Dark Lord had brought in his own healers. That idea was squashed however mere seconds later when Potter entered the ward, there was no way Potter would be walking around Hogwarts on his own if the Dark Lord had won, he would have been dealt with already.

"Potter, what happened?" Severus demanded, wanting to know the outcome of the battle and the casualties.

A frown crossed Potter's face, one that Severus didn't seem to understand, it appeared to have stemmed from the way he addressed him, but he had always spoken to Potter that way. He shook it off, it was just another little oddity that he had noticed since he woke up.

"A potion exploded in your NEWT class and you shielded your students with your body, you've been out for a few days. Claire has been looking after you, she doesn't think that there will be any permanent damage done, but you are expected to rest for at least a few days before going back to teaching." Potter spoke.

Severus looked at him askance, that wasn't what he was expecting the boy to say, but even as he looked at Potter he realised that things were different, Potter was no longer a boy, but a young man. He didn't know what had happened, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"That's not what I meant, Potter. Tell me what happened during the battle." Severus demanded.

Potter looked confused for a moment before turning away and muttering quietly with the mediwitch. When he turned back to the bed he had a small worried frown on his face, he then reached out for Severus' hand, gripping it in his own, despite Severus' own attempts to pull away.

"Potter, unhand me this instant, what on Earth are you thinking?" Severus snapped.

"Let me speak Severus," Harry began, seemingly ignoring the glare that Severus sent in his direction at the utterance of his first name without his permission. "The Battle of Hogwarts was five years ago. We won, with quite a few losses, but we beat him in the end. You took your position back as Potions Master after you were cleared by the Wizengamot and Minerva took over as Headmistress."

"Surely Minerva should be here telling me this instead of you, why are you even in the castle Potter? Not enough of your adoring public outside of these walls?" Severus bit out, still trying to remove his hand from Potters, although he felt physically weak and was struggling more with each attempt. The feel of Potter's hand in his felt right for some reason, it was something that he didn't want to think about.

"I've been working here, since I finished my NEWTS, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. And where else would I be but by my husband's side when he is in hospital." Potter explained.

Severus balked, "Husband? Potter what are you on about?"

"Claire explained to me you may not remember things when you woke up, I didn't expect this much to be missing though." Harry explained, he then looked around for the mediwitch who had retreated from the ward at some point during their conversation. "I think the best way to explain would be to look into my memories, you can see for yourself rather than me explaining everything."

Severus looked at him in shock, after their failed occlumency lessons he would never expect the other to welcome him into his mind, let alone to view his memories. Maybe the other man was telling the truth, maybe they were married, only then could he imagine the other being willing him such an intimate touch through his mind. Sitting up as much as possible to make maintaining eye contact easier Severus delved into the mind in front of him.

Memories rushed past him; he saw the end of the battle, his trial, Harry's defence of him, their first kiss, their bonding. The memories were numerous and although he still didn't have his own memories of those events he believed the memories he had seen. He pulled out of Harry's mind, finding Harry's hand still holding his tightly, he took a quick breath before twining his fingers through Harry's, it was like touching him for the first time again.

He felt himself drifting back to sleep, and for the first time that he could remember he found himself wishing that someone would be there when he woke up. Hopefully Harry would be there and he could start to relearn everything there was to learn about his husband.


End file.
